<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a pure-hearted devotion called love by misakiokusawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839028">a pure-hearted devotion called love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakiokusawa/pseuds/misakiokusawa'>misakiokusawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, rated teen because rimi says fuck in her thoughts, there hasnt been a misarimi fic in over a year and this makes me extremely mad. they are good.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakiokusawa/pseuds/misakiokusawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rimi tries desperately to seem cooler to her crush, misaki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okusawa Misaki/Ushigome Rimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a pure-hearted devotion called love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i came up with this while drawing misarimi on ms paint DSJFKLSFNHDS<br/>also i literally cannot write this is my first ever fanfic :((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So please... teach me, Kaoru-senpai!"</p><p>The taller girl looked down onto Rimi, who was bowing in front of her. Kaoru simply smiled, tapping her shoulder. When Rimi looked up to her, Kaoru said, "There's no need to be pleading, my little kitten. I will teach you."</p><p>Rimi learned various ways on how to flirt with people, her favourite strategy being the kabedon. She was worried that it wouldn't work well, though. Because her subject is about 3 inches taller than she is. She made sure to study them properly, and bought a box-load of romance movies and shoujo manga. While both she didnt particularly enjoy, she studied them and practiced every romantic scene with her choco cornet plush.</p><p>Now that she had all of that down, the only thing left was... having the courage to actually pull it off.</p><p>She knew for someone like Kaoru, courage wasn't a thing she had to worry about. But because Rimi isn't Kaoru, who's full of confidence.. she doesn't know if she can do it.</p><p>She thinks that catching her crush at random might ruin her chances at any kind of romance, so she decides to text her and ask if they can meet up.</p><p> </p><p>Rimi waits at the back of the school, waiting for a certain someone.</p><p>"Rimi?"</p><p>Rimi whipped her head around to the familiar voice. "Ah, Misaki-chan!" She couldn't help having a huge smile on her face. Suddenly, Rimi felt her heartbeat accelerate as she heard the question, "What did you wanna talk about..?"</p><p>Rimi's mind raced as she tried to come up with an excuse. She thought that it might impossible to lie about her reasoning for asking Misaki to meet her in such an obscure place, but she tried anyways. "Uhh.. I just wanted to ask you if you heard about the new horror movie coming out.." Misaki smirked slightly, "You just wanted to ask me that?" Rimi froze up. "Well, I wanted to know if, um, you wanted to see it together! Y-You know..." Crap. She's already screwing up. Rimi looked away as she tried to think of ways to recover.</p><p>"Sure, I'd love to."</p><p>Rimi looked back to Misaki, finding that the smirk she had was replaced with a fond smile. Rimi felt her face heat up. She was really falling deep, huh? "Alright," Rimi said, brushing some hair out of her face. "How about this Sunday? Are you free then?" She felt her confidence boost, because in all honesty she just came up with something off the top of her head. Misaki looked a bit unfocused as she thought about her schedule, "Umm... I think so. I'm free after around 3pm.." Fuck yeah. This is really happening!</p><p>"Alright then," Rimi started, it's finally time to strike.</p><p>In a smooth motion, Rimi pinned one of Misaki's arms to the wall. With her free hand, she placed it under Misaki's chin. "I can't wait," she cooed.</p><p>Rimi knew she had succeeded when she saw Misaki's face turning a bit red. Misaki smiled nervously as she tried to process the sudden change in atmosphere, and why, or how, Rimi suddenly pulled a move like that off. It was impossible to resist the force that was bringing Rimi closer to Misaki's face. She had been practicing for ages, with Kaoru and by herself. Moving one hand on Misaki's upper back, she moved Misaki closer to her as well. Surprisingly, Misaki didn't seem to protest as they finally locked lips.</p><p>It wasn't making out, per se. They just kissed for a couple of seconds, and then pulled back. Misaki turned her head away, trying to fight the intense blush that was on her face. Rimi giggled quietly, sure that her face was a bit red as well. "S-So," Misaki started, turning back to Rimi. "About that movie.."</p><p>Rimi tilted her head a bit, wanting Misaki to continue. "...Do you think there's a digital release coming soon..?" Misaki averted her gaze as Rimi internally screamed. Is she really suggesting that they could watch it together... At home? Rimi nodded her head, "I think it'll come out a few days after the theatres start playing it... Maybe." Rimi then looked down, noticing that both of her hands were intertwined with Misaki's. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry this sucks i was multi tasking while writing this<br/>also i have like no experience in writing so criticism is allowed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>